Dormir hace crecer a los niños
by Hessefan
Summary: Una vez, hacía mucho tiempo, Mike le había dicho a Hanji que le conseguiría un novio, a lo que ella muy austera le contestó que no necesitaba nada de eso, que su vida estaba bien como estaba.


**Dormir hace crecer a los niños**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: SnK no me pertenece, todo de Hajime Isayama.

**Extensión**: 2400 palabras aproximadamente.

**Prompt**: 07. Dormir.

**Notas**: Una de las parejas propuestas por D. Teufel en mi página de Facebook. Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer.

* * *

En el presente le costaba retener los detalles. Había sido solo una ocasión, una en un millón, porque ella no tenía tiempo en su monótona vida llena de titanes para esas cuestiones. Fue una noche cualquiera, una que no indicaba que algo trascendental fuera a ocurrirle, pero sucedió.

A veces se sentía como si su vida fuera un constante _Déjà vu_: las mismas excursiones, los mismos resultados; compañeros muertos, compañeros heridos. Papeles en su escritorio, tinta en el suelo. Para ella era curioso pensar en ello, porque uno puede tomarlo como una señal o simplemente como algo involuntario, que simplemente ocurre. Así lo es enamorarse, por ejemplo. Algunos dicen que muchas veces sucede sin que uno pueda impedirlo, como si el corazón gobernase sobre el cerebro. Lo cierto es que ella era de pensar que, si uno no quería y se cerraba, definitivamente bloquearía esa emoción. A fin de cuenta en la vida que llevaban no era tan difícil cerrarse a las emociones. Incluso a veces hasta era necesario para no sucumbir al horror, a las muertes y a las consecuentes pesadillas.

Era curioso para ella, porque no era la clase de mujer que se detuviera a analizar esas cuestiones del corazón; ella era más pragmática, analizaba resultados y números fríos, no asuntos del corazón. Tal vez, inconscientemente, una parte de ella, muy masoquista, estaba esperando vivir algo emocionante. Muchos años de letargo, demasiadas noches de entregarse mecánicamente al trabajo, bloqueando el mero acto de sentir.

No esperaba nada de nadie, mucho menos de él, incluso en el presente, mientras lo recuerda, tampoco esperó nada esa noche, simplemente dejó que ocurriera, siguiendo la corriente, emocionada por una nueva perspectiva en su vida.

Desde que había conocido a Erwin Smith, siempre lo sintió como un par; no era un sujeto dado al romance, él se dedicaba pura y exclusivamente a su trabajo, que no era menor. Comandar esa Legión de locos era cosa seria. Desde el primer día siempre le pareció tierno ese costado de él, pero nunca pudo verlo con otros ojos; ni siquiera podía verlo como hombre. Apenas como un compañero de batallas, alguien a quien rendirle cuentas porque era su superior, pero no más.

Compartiendo tiempo lo fue conociendo mejor, a él y a algunas de sus aficiones; Hanji sabía que gustaba beber un poco de ron antes de dormir, que no leía nunca porque nunca le sobraba tiempo, aunque amara la lectura, y que además era condenadamente puntilloso con ella, quien era la persona más desordenada que en su vida Erwin iría a cruzarse.

Trabajaban mucho, a sol y sombra, para poder salvar a la humanidad de un enemigo casi invisible. ¿Quién tiene tiempo para el amor ante esa perspectiva?

Lo conocía tanto que incluso podía leer en sus ojos cuando estaba harto, pero harto en el sentido de "no quiero ver más mapas, no quiero ver más titanes, no quiero ver cómo tiras otra vez la tinta sobre los informes, Hanji", en ese plan. A veces trabajaban juntos desde la mañana hasta la noche y aunque sea en silencio, uno aprende a leer al otro.

Con él podía ser irreverente porque, aunque fuera una mujer en apariencias desordenada, sí sabía ser metódica, así que cuando Erwin le tocaba mucho los cojones, lo manda a pasear, sin que le importara que fuera su superior.

Fuera del trabajo, era extraño, pero se comportaban de otra manera. Sea para hablarse o para presenciar una junta; lejos de los papeles y de la oficina sabían comportarse como lo que eran, comandante y capitán.

Pero esa noche, que Hanji recordaba con difusa claridad, todo fue distinto.

Compartir una copa con un colega, como simples amigos o compañero de trabajo, no era nada del otro mundo. Incluso luego de que terminaran el vino, ella no dejaba de verlo como siempre; aunque si reparaba en los detalles -y Hanji era especialista en ello- sí podría aseverar que lo notaba raro.

En algún momento, era evidente, se dio cuenta; porque las propias intenciones de Hanji no eran las de siempre, su mente no estaba pensando en la excursión siguiente. Reparaba en cambio en detalles inverosímiles, como que pasaba muchas noches con Erwin, que este a veces bostezaba de aburrimiento, pero no mostraba intenciones de irse sin haber terminado de limar los últimos detalles, fuera de una excusión o de un rutinario papelerío que incluían bajas, necesidad de suministros, entre otras cuestiones.

De golpe, a Hanji empezó a gustarle pensar en eso, en la picardía de tener a un hombre como Erwin Smith en su despacho, para sí sola. De inmediato, así como nació ese pensamiento, se obligó a borrarlo de su mente. Se suponía que esa clase de ideas no gobernaban su cabeza, en especial porque no pretendía involucrarse sentimentalmente, ni con él ni con nadie. Ni esa noche ni ninguna otra.

Sin embargo, el alcohol y la confianza que se tenían parecieron conspirar para crear cierta atmósfera de complicidad. Rara vez Erwin era de hablar asuntos personales, pero esa emblemática noche le contó a ella un pasaje de su infancia que versaba sobre su padre.

El orgulloso -porque lo era, aunque lo disimulara bien- y trabajador Erwin Smith mostrando un lado más campechano, hasta humano.

Ella sabía mucho de él sin la necesidad de que Erwin abriera la boca; era la especialidad de Hanji estudiar a las personas en silencio. Aun así, teniéndolo allí hablando de asuntos personales, seguía sin poder verlo como un potencial candidato.

En algún momento de la conversación todo se fue al diablo, fue cuando se le ocurrió preguntarle cómo había muerto su padre._ Oh_, acababa de tocar fibras sensibles en un hombre que no gustaba mostrar ese costado tan vulnerable de su persona.

No quería tenerlo a Erwin allí llorando, que alguien la salvara de esa horrible encrucijada. Ella y su bocaza, que no podía mantener cerrada. De golpe, se dio cuenta de que ya iban por la segunda botella de vino. Eso explicaba muchas cosas… porque el alcohol desinhibe, y eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba el comandante para mostrarse como un simple mortal.

—Vas por el bostezo número treinta y tres… —dijo ella en son de burla, pero hablando en serio—. Necesitas una cama. —Señaló el armatoste armado en su propia oficina, porque todo el mundo sabía que Hanji necesitaba despertarse y tener a su lado los papeles más importantes del día.

No hubo malas intenciones en su gesto, aunque se mentía a sí misma diciendo que no era esa clase de mujer, en verdad no pretendía que esa noche ocurriera algo trascendental o fuera de lo habitué, pero él, todo serio como era, la miró y esbozó una minúscula sonrisa.

—¿Quieres que me quede?

Ella se quedó mirándolo como si estuviera analizando a un titán. Debía tratarse de una broma, aunque sabía que Erwin no era de los que bromeaban. Quizás la estaba probando. Y sí, todo no podía ser tan perfecto. Además, ella no pretendía tener sexo o un romance esa noche, así que no estaba preparada, en absoluto, para algo así.

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo, Erwin? —cuestionó incrédula—. Mira que soy muy mala para ver señales de ese estilo.

—Y yo soy muy malo para coquetear, así que… —terció él, somnoliento—. No hay problema, te entiendo.

Una vez lo había escuchado decir que era malo para entender a las mujeres, quizás por eso se mantenía soltero, no obstante, una parte de ella creía que no era ese su problema, que al igual que ella no tenía tiempo para amoríos.

Quizás esa noche él se sentía con la necesidad de buscar un desahogo, uno que solo ella podría darle porque no sentía ningún tipo de emoción profunda por él y eso le permitía mantenerse alejados de los problemas sentimentales.

—Si es una broma… —Hanji se quedó pensativa, no supo por qué, pero pensó que Moblit estaba involucrado, y el reproche no tardó en nacer—. Si es algún tipo de apuesta entre ustedes tres para ver quién logra tener algo conmigo, saldrás perdiendo.

Erwin rio apenas, porque no se trataba de nada de eso; en el pasado solían bromear al respecto. La vida sexual de los soldados era algo íntimo, pero ellos siendo amigos tendían a hablar del asunto con la naturalidad de quien habla de la cantidad de titanes que ha cazado.

Una vez, hacía mucho tiempo, Mike le había dicho a Hanji que le conseguiría un novio, a lo que ella muy austera le contestó que no necesitaba nada de eso, que su vida estaba bien como estaba. _¿Cómo alguien puede estar bien sin sexo?_ Fue la conclusión de Mike. Como fuera, si en verdad era algún tipo de apuesta entre los tres los mataría a golpes.

—No jugaría con algo así… —terció él, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de la mano en un gesto que denotaba cansancio— ¿Por qué no me crees?

Hanji no podía creerle, porque Erwin es apuesto y ella era… _ella_. No se consideraba bonita o a la altura de un hombre de la talla del comandante sencillamente porque no le interesaba serlo o estarlo. Rara vez se bañaba, nunca se maquillaba y jamás andaba con otras prendas que no fueran las del trabajo. De hecho, jamás la habían visto con una falda. No era una mujer femenina, a tal punto que a veces hasta la misma Hanji consideraba que ni siquiera el género femenino la representaba.

—Ah, porque eres Erwin Smith… —dijo con cierta gracia, atribulada por sus propias conclusiones—. Las baldosas se desquebrajan cuando caminas sobre ellas. El sol se opaca ante tu presencia. Tus cejas encandilan hasta a los ciegos. —Se largó a reír luego de lo dicho, gesto que encantó al hombre; Hanji era de reír como una desaforada, pero en ese momento su risa fue melódica.

—Me gustas, pero… —suspiró, derrotado con su nula capacidad para ligar—. Ya te dije… soy muy malo para estas cosas. —Fue su turno de reír, sobrepasado por sus limitaciones.

Hanji quería desviar el tema y despedirse de él con un casto beso en la mejilla, pero en ese instante comenzó su calvario, porque podía ver lo guapo que realmente era y que siempre había sido, pero más de lo usual.

—Dormir hace crecer a los niños —dijo por decir, mirando su propia cama, desordenada por supuesto. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había cambiado las sábanas, por lo general lo hacía Moblit cuando ya la blancura de la tela pasaba a tomar un color grisáceo.

No dejaba de pensar en lo ridículo que era todo, desde el preocuparse por detalles de higiene cuando a ella nunca le inquietaban, hasta el enorme, colosal detalle de que Erwin Smith se mostraba muy dispuesto a dormir en esa mugre.

Los segundos o minutos que le tomó a Erwin abrir la boca, a ella se les hicieron eternos. Disponía de cierta energía que le llamaba la atención; podía oír el latido de su propio corazón y sentir el pulso acelerado.

—No sé por qué, pero pensé en Levi. —Y de todo lo que podía decir, le soltaba aquello—. Él tendría que dormir un poco más.

—Sí, duerme muy poco —acotó ella conteniendo la risa por la broma punzante; pero lo prefería así, quizás Erwin fuera malo, malísimo para ligar con mujeres, a tal punto que soltar una burla sobre Levi a su estoica manera fuera su mejor arma de seducción, pero ella mejor que nadie lo entendía.

—Aparte… —continuó el comandante mirando hacia la nada— nosotros no somos niños.

En ese punto Hanji supo que iba pasar lo que quería que pasara, aunque se lo negara a sí misma. Se paró erguida, como un resorte, tomó aire y caminó hacia él sin escuchar una maldita orden de su cerebro prodigioso.

Le gustaba, empezaba a gustarle en verdad la perspectiva de compartir la cama con ese hombre. Ya no lo veía solo tierno por sus pobres intentos por convencerla. Ella estiró una mano, invitándolo a ese revoltijo de sábanas sucias.

Erwin pareció entender, tarde, la indirecta muy directa, que al fin había convencido a Hanji de dormir con él, pero claro, eran dos adultos, así que lo que menos hicieron esa noche fue dormir precisamente.

En el presente, frente al escritorio vacío de Erwin Smith, le costaba evocar los detalles de esa emblemática noche. Había sido solo una ocasión, una en un millón, porque ella no tenía tiempo en su monótona vida llena de titanes para amoríos.

Fue una noche cualquiera, una que no indicaba que algo trascendental fuera a ocurrirle, pero sucedió. De cierta forma, se sentía agradecida con él, por haberle dado un poco de fuego y de luz a esa vida tan marcada por la muerte y la destrucción.

Ahora, siendo ella comandante, se daba cuenta de lo difícil que era serlo y seguir adelante con tantas tumbas en su haber. Lo extrañaba, de una manera particular: al principio con dolor y enojo, pero en el presente solo era un recuerdo nostálgico que cada tanto la importunaba.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**La última vez que escribí un fic para este fandom (hace ya como más de tres años, me siento BRA invadiendo por segunda vez las murallas) no lo leyó nadie, si a eso le sumamos la arena que hay dando vuelta con algunas ship-wars absurdas… una parte de mí me dice ****_¿qué estás haciendo, Dita? ¡Escapa de aquí! _****Como si estuviera a merced de un titán; pero bueno, la verdad es que tengo millones de fics de SNK en mi PC, los cuales seguramente no verán la luz nunca; algunos ni llegan a la categoría de fic, son simple plots. Algunos son meras intenciones, otros son longfics larguísimos que no sé para qué escribí XD Solo por quitarme las ganas. Dicho todo esto, no espero que nadie lea el engendro nuevo. Tampoco puedo decir que me da felicidad volver al fandom, todavía le sigo teniendo un poco de tirria; pero sí me gusta escribir, lo que sea, por lo tanto, disfruté mucho desarrollar esta idea; ¡así que espero que les haya gustado!**

**A veces soy como Hanji, muy mala para leer señales, y sí, tuve a mi Erwin. Este es un tributo a él. Que en paz descanse; jamás lo voy a olvidar.**

* * *

**27 de septiembre de 2019**

**Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.**


End file.
